Squirrelwhisker
}} |pastaffie= }} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |warrior=Squirrelwhisker |queen=SquirrelwhiskerRevealed on Vicky's Facebook Page |elder=Squirrelwhisker |starclan resident=SquirrelwhiskerRevealed on Vicky’s Facebook Page |mate=Eaglestorm |son=Windflight |mentor=Unknown |apps=Littlestep, Rockfall |livebooks=''Pinestar's Choice, ''Goosefeather's Curse |deadbooks=Unknown }} Squirrelwhisker is a dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes and long, pale whiskers. Squirrelwhisker was a warrior of ThunderClan who served under Oakstar, Doestar, and Pinestar’s leaderships in the old forest. She had a kit, Windflight, with a WindClan tom named Eaglestorm. She later mentored Littlestep. During Pinestar’s leadership, Squirrelwhisker retired and became an elder. She later died and went to StarClan. History In the Novellas ''Pinestar's Choice :Squirrelwhisker is a warrior of ThunderClan, and the mentor of Littlepaw. :Squirrelwhisker and Nettlebreeze supervise Littlepaw, Flashpaw, and Daisypaw at a battle training session. Afterward, the apprentices rush back into camp with the two warriors closely following. Flashpaw brags about beating Daisypaw in the training bout, saying she and Littlepaw nearly squashed the gray-and-white she-cat. Squirrelwhisker, however, comments that this isn't necessarily a move Flashpaw should take into battle. The dark brown tabby then reports to Doefeather about Daisypaw, as the deputy hadn't been there to see her own apprentice's training. Squirrelwhisker states that Daisypaw had been very brave and fought well, even though Littlepaw and Flashpaw had joined up against her. Doefeather is pleased to hear this, and thanks Squirrelwhisker for taking her apprentice out. Mistpelt asks if she and her apprentice Pinepaw could join in the battle training session tomorrow, and Squirrelwhisker nods, responding that she would be honored to have them. :A moon later, Squirrelwhisker goes out on a hunting patrol with Doefeather, Mistpelt, Littlepaw, Daisypaw, and Pinepaw, but they discover ShadowClan warriors trespassing on their territory. Squirrelwhisker is furious about the ShadowClan cats intruding, growling that they must have come through the tunnel under the Thunderpath. The ThunderClan patrol ambushes the enemy warriors, and during the fight, Poolcloud tries to snap at Daisypaw's ears but instead gets clouted by Squirrelwhisker. :Five moons after that, Oakstar decides to attack kittypets on the edge of their territory. Doefeather leads the battle patrol, choosing Squirrelwhisker and her apprentice Littlepaw to be on it, along with a number of other cats. The patrol splits up when they reach Twolegplace, and Squirrelwhisker is sent off with Mistpelt and Pinepaw. :Many seasons later, just after Pinestar becomes leader, Squirrelwhisker retires and becomes an elder. She rests in the sunlight outside the elders' den, and when she sees Pinestar leaving camp, she teases the reddish-brown tom that he doesn't have to go out on patrol anymore since he's Clan leader. She adds that the border patrol had just returned, asking if he thought they had missed something. Pinestar replies that he just wants to stretch his legs, and invites the elder to come with him. Squirrelwhisker declines his offer, stating that she was just a warrior not long ago, so she wants the chance to just lie in the sun knowing that some other cat would catch her food. Goosefeather's Curse :When Goosekit says that it was a dark brown tom who told him that Swiftpaw was at Sunningrocks, Rooktail asks him if the cat was Squirrelwhisker, to which Goosekit snaps that he can tell the difference between a tom and a she-cat. Pineheart replies that Squirrelwhisker is the only dark brown warrior in ThunderClan. When Goosekit describes the cat, he says that his fur is darker than Squirrelwhisker's. After Stormtail's warrior ceremony, Stormtail is mentioned to have been bragging to Squirrelwhisker and Windflight about the size of a pigeon he had caught. :Pineheart calls out to see if any of his Clanmates had seen Squirrelwhisker's patrol return yet, and Larksong says they are still out. Pineheart points out they went out before her patrol and wonders why they are taking so long to return. Goosepaw recalls a vision he had of kittypets attacking a ThunderClan patrol and remembers the cat that fell at his paws and the brown tabby fur and amber eyes. He realizes that the long, pale-whiskered warrior he saw was Squirrelwhisker, and thinks her patrol is being attacked by kittypets. He explains this to his mentor Cloudberry and says he thinks Squirrelwhisker was one of them. The medicine cat persuades Doestar to send a patrol to find Squirrelwhisker's patrol. Pineheart is made leader of the said patrol, and Doestar orders that patrol to track Squirrelwhisker's path. She persuades her deputy that there will be nothing lost if they go to check if Squirrelwhisker and her patrol are okay. While they are gone, Cloudberry reassures Rabbitpaw that Pineheart is only checking on Squirrelwhisker's patrol. Goosepaw wonders if they'll make it in time to save Squirrelwhisker, and wishes that he could have gone too. :Pineheart's patrol returns to camp with Squirrelwhisker's patrol. The she-cat is huddled on the ground, bleeding from her wounds. Cloudberry rushes forward to crouch beside the she-cat and treats her. The rest of Squirrelwhisker's patrol is injured and shocked, but okay. Doestar announces that Goosepaw was the reason that the patrol was rescued, and they owe their rescue to him. Squirrelwhisker raises her head enough to nod gratefully to the apprentice. :Goosefeather has a vision of a leaf-bare that is to come, seeing Squirrelwhisker and Rooktail scraping over what is left of the fresh-kill pile: some bones and scraps of fur. Rooktail says there's no prey in the snow, and Squirrelwhisker wails that they are all going to die, grinding her paws on what's left of the fresh-kill pile. Trivia Mistakes *Vicky mistakenly called her Squirrelflight.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page Character pixels Official art Kin Members '''Mate:' :Eaglestorm: Son: :Windflight: :Sweetpaw: :Dappletail: Grandsons: :Thrushpelt: :Tawnyspots: :Thistleclaw: Great-grandsons: :Whitestorm: :Featherkit: Great-great granddaughter: :Sorreltail: Great-great grandsons: :Rainwhisker: :Sootfur: Great-great-great grandson: :Molepaw: Great-great-great granddaughters: :Honeyfern: :Cinderheart: :Poppyfrost: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: Great-great-great-great grandsons: :Molewhisker: :Fernsong: :Larksong: Great-great-great-great granddaughters: :Cherryfall: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Leafshade: :Honeyfur: |''See more''}} Tree Quotes Notes and references de:Squirrelwhiskerru:Летягаpl:Wiewiórczy Wąsfi:Squirrelwhiskerfr:Squirrelwhiskernl:Eekhoornsnor Category:Females Category:Warriors Category:Goosefeather's Curse characters Category:Mentors Category:Minor characters Category:ThunderClan cats Category:Deceased characters Category:StarClan cats Category:Queens Category:Pinestar's Choice characters Category:Elders